


Celebration

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Peter, Tony, Pepper and May celebrate Peter officially becoming an Avenger by fucking each other’s brains out.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains explicit sexual acts between aunt May and Peter. They aren’t actually related by blood, but still be cautioned if you don’t like this sort of thing.

Peter Parker was finally becoming an Avenger. After all his trials and tribulations, defeating the Sinister Six and saving New York countless times, he was ready to sign the papers to add his name to the roster of legendary heroes. Peter stood in one of the lounge rooms of Avengers Tower, with him was his mentor, Tony Stark and his Aunt May. After all they have been through together, Peter wanted to share this momentous occasion with his aunt, even if he was 20 years old now and didn’t legally need her there to to sign any documents. Along with Tony and May, Pepper Potts was there to help Peter through the documents that would hide his identity but allow him in the team. Pepper had also become a good friend over the past few years as Peter spent an increasing amount of time with Tony.

“Congrats kid, you’re an Avenger now.” Tony said smiling, pulling Peter into a one armed side hug.

“Thanks, Tony.” He replied with a big smile on his face.

“Congratulations, baby!” May said and hugged Peter tightly.

“Thank you, May!” He said as he hugged his aunt tightly.

“Congratulations, Peter! I’ll get these filed before the weekend.” Pepper said embracing Peter in a hug.

Thanks, Pepper, and thank you for helping we with all the paperwork.” Peter said, always the gentleman.

“I think it’s time to celebrate the newest Avenger! What do you think ladies?!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled out some champaign.

The women looked at each other and smiled, knowing exactly what Tony was referencing. They both sunk to their knees beside each other and started to undo Peter’s pants. When they got his buckle undone they pulled his pants down and unleashed his 13 inch monster cock which was as thick as a soda can. It sprang up and slapped May on the chin, she grabbed it and aimed it up while her and Pepper licked up the underside of his cock starting from the base. Once they licked up the 13 inches they met at the head and kissed each other. Peter was in heaven, his hot aunt and the famous Pepper Potts were worshipping his cock like pornstars. They broke off the kiss and May started to suck his cock, pushing his cock to the back of her throat while running her tongue under the shaft. Pepper had moved to suck on his massive balls that were swaying below, she sucked his balls into her mouth and used her tongue to fondle them while she gripped his thighs. 

Peter had his hands on the back of both their heads as he sat on the couch behind him making both women stick their asses out as they leaned over to continue pleasuring him. Tony took this as his queue and started to undress, he pulled out his own monster cock which was 10 inches long and just as thick as Peter’s. He started to jerk his cock, barely getting his fingers around the impressive girth. He went over to the women who were swaying their asses at him and bent down. He pulled down May’s tight skinny jeans and freed her ass from the constricting material. Then he moved to Pepper and pulled her suits skirt up to her hips, exposing her. Both of them were not wearing panties in anticipation of what was happening, they also each had buttplugs in their anus’ to prepare them. May’s was red and blue while Pepper’s was red and yellow. 

Tony started to rub their pussies while slowly inserting his fingers to tease them. May looked back at him but Tony spanked her ass,

“Eye’s forward” he commanded.

May and Pepper switched jobs, May went to Peter’s balls while Pepper started to suck his cock.

“Hope you’re enjoying this Pete, cause tonight both these sluts are here for you pleasure! Whatever you want, they will do!” Tony told his young protege.

“Hnnn, that’s not that different from our usual nights Tony!” Peter said as he stared down at his aunts and Pepper’s faces.

“True, but tonight you get to be in charge of their sluttyness!” Tony replied 

May and Pepper were total sluts in the bedroom, they did anything and everything if it would bring pleasure for the two men or themselves. Behind the tough CEO and the caring aunt, they were just filthy cocksluts wanting to get fucked in every way possible.

“Pepper, go suck Tony’s cock, I’m gonna have some fun with May!” Peter ordered 

Pepper turned to Tony who was on his knees still and started to suck his massive cock. Pepper and May were still side by side but their heads were beside the others ass as they sucked their men’s cocks. Peter put his hands on May’s head and started to thrust his cock down her throat, sheathing 8 inches inside. He continued to push his cock in and soon she was swallowing almost 11 inches with each savage thrust. Peter reached beside him and started to finger Pepper, he stuck his fingers into her pussy and also teased the plug in her ass, pushing and pulling the toy.

Tony was thrusting his cock into Pepper’s mouth hard as well. She was buried to the hilt in no time with her nose up against his pelvis. She stuck her tongue out and lightly licked his swaying balls while she fondled them with her skilled fingers. Tony reached over and started to squeeze one of May’s ass cheeks as she continued to sway her ass side to side to entice him. 

After a few minutes of May and Pepper sucking their cocks, Peter wanted to change positions, but first he wanted a show.

“Alright, ladies time for you to strip for us!” He said to the group.

Pepper and May stood up and started to kiss each other slowly while grabbing each other’s ass and spreading their cheeks. Tony went and sat beside Peter on the couch, both men were slowly jerking their saliva covered monster cocks with easy grins on their faces.

Pepper and May started to strip slowly, putting on a show as requested. Pepper started with her suit jacket, slowly sliding it off. Then she moved to her tight dress shirt and undid the buttons slowly exposing her small cleavage. May was only wearing a loose, stylish shirt, she grabbed the waistline and slowly pulled it up over her head with crossed arms. First her toned stomach showed and then her perky B cup tits. Pepper had now taken off her shirt to show her equally perky B cup tits, both women were not wearing bras. Pepper ran her hands down her toned, fit stomach and grabbed her skirt, which had fallen back over her bubbly ass. She turned around and bent forward to thrust her ass towards the men and started to push it down to show her ass and her buttplug. At the same time, May had also turned and did the same thing, although her tight jeans were already pushed down below her pussy. 

“Bravo!” Peter clapped, “Now come here and ride our cocks! May, I want you to fuck Tony!” 

“You heard him May! Bring that sweet ass over here and fuck me!” Tony said

Pepper made her way over to Peter, she grabbed his cock with both hands, not able to close her fingers around the shaft with one hand. She bent over and kissed him hard, their tongues battled between their mouths. Pepper climbed on and dropped onto his cock, inserting 8 inches in one go. Peter started to thrust up while he grabbed her shapely hips. Peppers mouth opened in a silent moan while they maintained eye contact.

May had made her way to Tony, she leaned over and kissed him hard while stroking his shaft. May decided to ride him in reverse and turned around. She swayed her ass side to side and dropped down onto his cock as Tony thrust up to fuck her. May’s head fell back as his huge cock filled her tight pussy.

Pepper was in heaven, Peter’s massive cock was thrusting into her. She had fell forward and mashed her tits against his chest with her head buried in his neck as he fucked her hard. Peter was squeezing her asscheek hard as he hammered his cock up, burying his cockhead into her womb with every thrust. Pepper had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he fucked her.

May had fallen back against Tony’s chest as he fucked her, she brought her legs up so her feet were on his knees as she rode him reverse cowgirl. Tony had his hands on her hips and he was savagely pulling her ass down to meet his upward thrust. May was screaming in pleasure as Tony invaded her womb.

All 4 went on like this for almost 10 minutes, May and Pepper came at least 4 times each from the massive cocks in their pussies. Now the men were losing it, Peter wrapped his arms around Pepper’s back and grabbed her shoulders. He thrust up extra fast and then buried his cock 13 inches deep and released his load. He shot 16 enormous ropes of cum into her womb, his seed flooded her as it completely filled her and leaked out around his cock.

Tony had wrapped his arms around May, one around her waist to continue his assault and the other wrapped around her chest to grab her bouncing tits. Tony buried his cock to the hilt in her pussy and first 14 enormous ropes of cum in to her womb as well. Like Peter and Pepper, his cum was leaking out onto his balls. 

Both Peter and Tony had been fucking Pepper and May together for over a year now. Sometimes if all 4 of them weren’t available Tony and Peter would double team Pepper all night, or fuck May together through the morning. Peter frequently fucked his aunt alone at their apartment and if he was lucky he would bang May and Pepper if Tony was gone. But their foursomes were their favourite, and they had them often. It was the ultimate stress reliever for all of them and they all definitely needed stress relief. Tony and Peter had gotten really good at timing their orgasms to happen at the same time. They liked not having to wait for the other to finish so they could switch things up. 

Both Tony and Peter had stood up with their woman in theirs arms still, they turned and dropped them on the couch. May and Pepper immediately went for the others pussy as they sucked out the delicious and copious amounts of cum flooding their pussy’s. Tony and Peter looked down and stroked their cocks that were still hard as iron. 

“Well, what’s next kid? What does that young perverted head have in mind for these lovely sluts?!” Tony said as he landed slightly 

“Well, seeing as they prepared themselves with such nice jewellery. Why don’t we fuck their asses!” Peter said to Tony, pretending to think hard. 

“Sounds like a plan! Ok ladies! Assume positions and spread those cheeks! Peter wants to see your assholes fucked, gaped and leaking cum!” Tony announced to the girls.

Both women smiled and kissed each other. They turned while still on the couch and leaned over the back, presenting their asses for the men. Swaying them, inviting the men to ravage their assholes and fill their bowels with their monster cocks. 

Peter went over to May, her pussy was still leaking Tony’s cum. He grabbed her ass cheeks and started squeezing them and spreading them, revealing the red and blue jewel capping the buttplug, spideys colours. Peter grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out, pausing at its widest area to stretch his aunt’s anus. Peter removed the buttplug and started to lick May’s asshole, coating it in saliva. 

Tony went to Pepper, like Peter he grabbed handfuls of her ass cheeks in each hand. Tony however started to spank Pepper ass, leaving red marks. Her pussy was gaping open as Peter’s cum leaked from it and ran down her inner thighs. Tony grabbed her yellow and red jewelled buttplug and pulled it out, then pushed it back in. He repeated this a couple of times and then fully removed the toy from her asshole and started to lick her anus. Peter and Tony were both tongue fucking May and Peppers assholes, teacher and student in perfect synchronization. 

Tony pulled back and grabbed the body oil, he oiled up pepper ass and anus and liberally coated his cock. He tossed the bottle over to Peter and he did the same to May and his own cock. No matter how many times the women were buttfucked, taking their massive cocks up their asses required copious amounts of lube. 

“Come on boys! These asses aren’t going to fuck themselves!” May called back spreading her ass for Peter.

“Fuck our tight assholes, make us scream while you drill your cocks into us!” Pepper joined May.

“Well, we can’t have you screaming too loud, can we?” Peter said knowing it was lie, Tony had soundproofed all the lounges for this exact purpose.

Peter leaned forward and placed May’s buttplug in Peppers mouth, while Tony placed Peppers buttplug in May’s mouth. The women sucked them in like candy.

Peter and Tony started to insert their thick cocks into the girls asshole. Their oiled up cocks made short work of their tight sphincters. Both men started to thrust in and out of the women’s assholes, filling their bowels with their monster cocks. Tony grabbed Pepper’s wrists and pulled her arms back as her back arched. Peter grabbed hold of May’s long hair and pulled her head back as he drove his 13 inches into her guts. Both women dropped the buttplugs from their mouths and started to moan, wail and scream in pleasure from the intense sodomy. They both erupted into orgasms after only 30 seconds of their anal assault.

Tony shifted so that Peppers wrists were crossed behind her back, he shifted his grip so that he could pull back her arms with one hand. He moved his other hand down and started to spank her.

*Slap* “Cum for me Pepp! Cum on my cock!” Tony panted and continued to slap her ass cheeks hard. Pepper came again and screamed out in pleasure. 

May’s head was pulled back as Peter fucked her, she was looking up at him in a lustful gaze. Peter shifted his hands so that he was holding May’s jaw and upper neck, continuing to force her to look up at him as her back arched. Peter pulled her backwards hard, he moved one had down to her tits and the other continued to squeeze her throat. She turned her head and embraced Peter in a heavy kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth. Peter started to suck her tongue as he railed her asshole, squeezed her tits and choking her all at the same time. May was cumming again and she screamed into Peter’s mouth. 

Tony and Peter fucked their asses for another 10 minutes at an astonishing pace. They both slammed their hips forwards into the women’s ass cheeks as if their lives depended on it. Not slowing down for a second. Pepper came 4 more times while May came 5 for times. Peter’s 13 inches was buried almost to the hilt in her rectum. 

“Ready Tony?!” Peter called out.

“Ready kid!” He replied 

They both buried their cocks as deep as they could go and unleashed their loads. Peter shot 13 massive ropes of cum into his aunts bowels and Tony shot 12 equally massive ropes into Peppers ass. Both women were screaming non stop in ecstasy. 

Peter and Tony pulled out and both women slumped over the back of the couch, still drunk off pleasure. Peter and Tony went around the couch and laid their cocks in front of the women. May started to clean Peter’s cock while Pepper cleaned Tony’s. Once the cocks were clean, Peter decided on what they were going to do next.

Peter was going to double penetrate Pepper and May with Tony, but they did that almost weekly, Peter wanted to make this special. Then Peter had an idea,

“Pepper, May, get on your backs on the floor!” Peter told them.

The women complied with confusion on the faces. Peter pulled Pepper over and lifted her ass up in the air, he pushed her slender and long legs down to rest on either side of her head. Her ass was straight up while she rested on her shoulders. Tony got the idea and pulled May over, mimicking Pepper’s pose. May was now in the same pose as Pepper as the were back to back but upside down. Their asses and backs were up against the others, supporting each other to balance.

Peter was pleased with how they looked and stepped over the duo, while Tony stepped back and stroked his hard cock, waiting for his turn. Peter semi squated over their asses and aimed his cock down, he had 4 holes to choose from and he planned on using them all. He pushed into Peppers pussy first and buried himself, after and few strokes he switched to May’s asshole, then to Peppers asshole then to May’s pussy. He would thrust a few times in each hole and switch randomly between them. After about 2 minutes, Peter looked at Tony, 

“You want a turn?!” He grunted out

“Fuck yeah! I want a turn!” Tony smiled 

He assumed the position over their asses and aimed his cock down. Tony decided to start with May’s asshole, then he switched to Pepper’s pussy, then to Pepper’s asshole then to May’s pussy. He thrust in each hole a few times before switching like Peter. After 3 minutes Tony and Peter switched again, they used their holes as they pleased while the women moaned and played with their tits and came over and over again from the fucking their holes were receiving. Peter and Tony switched back and forth another 4 times each. By that point they were ready to shoot their loads to end this celebration. 

Peter pulled both May and Pepper up and kneeled them down on the floor. They were going to end how they started, on their knees with their cheeks pressed together, servicing cocks. Tony and Peter stood in front of them, jerking their cocks hard, May and Pepper had their mouths wide open. Tony was the first to burst, he fired 10 massive ropes over the May’s and Pepper’s face and tits and in their mouths. Once he was done, Peter shot his load, firing 12 astonishing ropes of cum over their faces and tits and filling their mouths to the brim. He also aimed to get some in their hair. May and Pepper smiled up at the men as they swallowed their loads. They turned to one another and pushed their chests together, smearing the cum between their tits. They licked the cum off the others face and then kissed each other to end it for the night. 

Pepper and May were still in each other’s arms as they looked towards Tony and Peter. Both men’s cocks were finally semi deflated and they hung limp between their legs. Both their cocks still reached down to their mid thigh, despite being soft. May and Pepper were covered in cum, their face, hair and tits were drenched while their pussies and asshole were still leaking a steady amount onto the floor. 

They couldn’t wait till their next celebration.


End file.
